


What Should Never

by themegalosaurus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Djinnverse (Supernatural), Episode: s02e20 What Is and What Should Never Be, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/pseuds/themegalosaurus
Summary: “I can’t,” Sam says, “we can’t. What about Jess?”





	What Should Never

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr to a prompt from @kansaskissedlips: "What if Dean fucks Sam in the “What is and What Should Never Be” world?"

“I can’t,” Sam says, “we can’t. What about Jess?”

“I know,” Dean says, but he doesn’t take his hands off Sammy, doesn’t stop their slow slide up his brother’s torso. He’s under Sam’s shirt, touching skin, hard muscle, the smattering of hair on Sam’s chest. He runs a thumb firm over Sam’s nipple and Sam gasps, arching backward, his hips pressing up against Dean’s, his hard-on nudging Dean’s own erection.

They’re on the couch in Mom’s front room. It’s madness, it’s crazy. Anyone could walk in. But somehow what had started as a disagreement, post-dinner, has ended with them here; Sam’s shirt rucked up under his armpits, Dean spread over his brother skimming reverent hands over this beautiful body. Sam’s perfect, in this world, unmarred by scars, healthy and strong and glowing with his California tan. Dean can’t get enough of him. He’s straining to get closer, to block out with the dizzying physicality of Sam’s presence the heart-ache sadness that they barely know one another, here.

Dean lowers his head and nips with his teeth at the sharp-angled corner of Sam’s jaw.

“Oh God,” Sam says, so responsive underneath him, clutching desperate at Dean’s hips.

“Yeah,” says Dean, and kisses him, deep, biting at Sam’s pink lips like sustenance. Sam tugs him closer, grinding Dean down against him, rolling his pelvis.

“Can I,” says Dean, talking hot into Sam’s mouth, and Sam says “Yes,” without waiting to hear what he’s asking; so Dean gets his fingers around the metal tab of Sam’s zipper, slides it down with a shaking hand and clutches hot around Sam’s dick.

“Oh Christ,” says Sam, “oh Christ, Christ Jesus,” and Dean tugs steady and sure up Sam’s gorgeous, swollen length, jerks him just slow until his palm is sticky and Sam is gasping incoherent, flush-faced and damp-haired. Then Dean crawls backward down his brother’s body and takes Sam’s cock in his mouth. It’s big, almost uncomfortable, but that’s exactly what Dean needs right now: something that will almost choke him, that will force him to think about breathing and not to think at all about how it feels when Sam looks at him so strange for calling him ‘Sammy’, when he tells Dean 'we don’t talk’. Let’s not fucking talk, then, thinks Dean, and slides his mouth wet and sloppy up and down Sam’s dick, taking him as deep as he can, too deep, applying pressure with his tongue and sucking so careful and sure that before long Sam’s saying “oh Dean, fuck, fuck, Dean,” and coming thick and warm and bitter right into Dean’s mouth. It leaves Dean coughing and choking before Sam gazes at him, dark-eyed, then tugs him forward with a hand under his armpit and kisses the stuff right out of his mouth.

The move knocks Dean sideways. He’s stunned, breathless with it, so turned on he can barely see; and Sam’s still kissing him dirty and harsh when he grips that big hand around Dean’s dick and Dean comes almost instantly, spurting over Sam’s stomach.

“This is so fucked up,” says Sam; but he pulls Dean down so that they’re slipping together with the slick of Dean’s come between them. “This close enough for you?” Sam pants, and Dean closes his eyes and curses himself and thanks his lucky fucking stars at the exact same time.


End file.
